


Pokemon Kingdom Battle #1

by BorderlineGoodness



Series: Pokemon Kingdom Battle [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorderlineGoodness/pseuds/BorderlineGoodness
Summary: Belka is not like other Rockruffs - she's a wimp, her appearance is different from them, which earned her the status of "freak." That was when she finds out that there has been a prophecy -  a Prophecy of a pure Rockruff.The fact that it only needs a shiny Rockruff, Belka is determined, but is stopped when a discovery had been made of her presumably deceased sister, Strelka, as well as her personal Romantic life with Prince Flame.Will Belka be able to succeed to become one true of heart, or fail and leave everyone to perish?





	Pokemon Kingdom Battle #1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let you all know that the following is a fan-based series. Belka, Prince Flame, Jester Sparkle, Jester Ceru, Empress Coreal, and all other Pokemon OCs are owned by me, to while every content is owned by GAME FREAK, Satoshi Tajiri, and Nintendo.  
> Please support the official release.

The sunset had been delayed over the hills as a bulking shadow blocked it's view of the ground. This unknown figure walked to the red Sea as it carried a Brionne, her face expressionless with sleepiness. Without hesitation, the figure grabbed her by the tail and threw her into the redness of water, the currents dragging her away. 

This figure finally revealed itself from under the shade of its Jester hat and was an Incineroar, dressed in a gray outfit, as well as his collar a flicker of red and black colors. His grin became wider as the length of his own tail and the bells on his hat jingled as he swayed away, brushing off the feeling of regret for disposing the new court Joker. 

The wind had caused the water to shake, drifting the body away. With a low growl and a raspy voice, Sparkle uttered, "Goodbye, replacement..." 

Walking off, he disappeared without a trace into thin air, leaving only the taste of blankness behind.


End file.
